The present invention relates to a video cassette tape recording driving system.
According to conventional VCRs, when a user wants to play back again recorded scenes that he has just monitored during recording, he must stop the recording tape once for unloading, rewind the tape to a desired tape position, stop the tape again, and thereafter load the tape to playback. He then has to wait until the tape begins to start. These operations should be repeated for adjusting, and it is not easy to play back the desired recorded scenes in a moment during the recording and thereafter switch to a recording mode again. It causes a time loss and is complex in operation.